dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Weiss Schnee
Esdeath vs Weiss Schnee is Maisy929‘s ninth DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 9! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! These two are well known in their respective universe as “ice queens” as well as elegant duelists, but which one will be able to keep their cool when they face off? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight The Empire had launched an assault on Beacon Academy, with the Jaegers on the front lines. Seryu cackled maniacally as Koro chomped on students and teachers alike as Run rained death from above. Team RWBY ran out, and Weiss seeing Esdeath at the forefront of the battle, lunged forward, engaging her in a duel, the rest of team RWBY moved to assist, but Wave and Kurome swiftly engaged them, forcing Weiss to fight the general alone. HERE WE GO!!!! Weiss came at Esdeath hard, swinging her rapier in a downwards arc, aiming for the Imperial General’s head. Esdeath comfortably blocked the attack, turning away another slash and stabbing forward. The attack was blocked, but Esdeath pressed her advantage, her sword a blur as she tested Weiss’ defenses. It became like a dance for Weiss, step, parry, spin, block, as she elegantly batted aside the general’s strikes, but it was Esdeath who landed the first hit of the battle, feinting a stab before landing a vicious kick to the abdomen. Weiss landed hard, the wind knocked out of her as Esdeath charged forward, only to meet a blast of Wind Dust. The attack sent her skidding back, which distracted her long enough for Weiss to call upon her first summon, the Boarbatusk. The vicious creature charged at Esdeath, planting its horns right into her gut, sending her sprawling. Somehow landing on her feet, the Ice General sent a storm of icicles at the summon, then flipped backwards to avoid a blast of Fire Dust from Weiss. She dueled with her for a couple seconds before pushing her back, conjuring an absolutely massive ball of hail. Weiss braced herself, but Esdeath threw the hail at the recovering Boarbatusk instead, crushing the summon beneath its weight. Weiss, despite being shocked that her summon was defeated so easily, took advantage of her opponent’s distraction, plunging her rapier into the floor and firing a round of Fire Dust, created a shockwave that unbalanced Esdeath long enough for Weiss to deliver a vicious Ice Blast, knocking her to the ground. Esdeath got up, surprised that her foe had lasted this long. Deciding to up the ante a little bit, she threw another storm of icicles at her enemy. Weiss’ rapier dealt with the shards as she summoned a White Glyph, using it to propel herself towards Esdeath. Esdeath blocked the stab, forcing the attack downwards as she conjured an ice shard with her free hand, lashing out towards Weiss’ face. Weiss leaned back so that the icicle only glanced against her cheek, but the Ice Queen followed up with a series of slashes that chipped away at her aura, finishing it with a vicious downwards slash. Weiss flew backwards, definitely beginning to feel the effects of the fight. Getting up, she saw a pillar of ice flying towards her. She quickly summoned a Black Glyph, stopping the pillar in its tracks. Leaping forward once again, she was abruptly stopped in her tracks after she heard one word “Mahapadma!” The Empire’s Strongest General stalked forward, before unsheathing her sword and delivering a completely relentless barrage of slashes, shredding Weiss’ aura as the Trump Card finally wore off. The former Schnee Heiress got up, only to the the sight of Esdeath’s sword swinging towards her neck. A loud slicing sound echoed across the battle field, as Weiss’ decapitated head flew through the air. Conclusion And the winner is: Esdeath! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:Maisy929 Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights